Ash alternate journey
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash is on time and gets a starter that isn't Pikachu how will this change him
1. Chapter 1

**Ash a new journey**

 **chapter 1**

Pallet town 11:59pm a young man is still awake and planning his journey. 'Ash Ketchum you should be asleep and not watching a pokemon league match if you can't sleep Prof Oak has a lecture on the other channel.' ''Ok mum I will sleep now.'' Ash Ketchum wasn't the type to be detered he would give all battles his very best. He had no particular choice in starter he would catch pokemon of other types and make sure all his pokemon were strong. The night was restless. His mother came in to wake him at 8.00 as that was the time to be at Oaks lab was 9.00 so he could feed the pokemon and give the starters a check to make sure they were ok. Ash dressed and started walking to Oak's lab where he saw his rival Gary Oak. The professor's grandson. Ash didn't care what pokemon he picked he would have a way of beating it. As Ash arrived at Oak's lab early. _'_ Ash my boy you are early. _'_ 'I am sorry professor I couldn't sleep and I started walking here and I guess I was over excited.' _'_ Well Ash I suppose you could wait here and Gary and Leaf will have to come aswell but I don't want you to know each other starter. _'_ Ash began looking at each Pokeball and couldn't decide which one to pick. He looked over all three pokeballs for half an hour and so Gary and Leaf were in the lab. _''_ Gramps I am here for my pokemon. _'' '_ Hi Gary Ash was ahead of you and was looking and deciding what pokemon to pick. _'_ 'Professor I have decided.' _'_ Ok Ash my boy please select Gary I don't want all to know who has what starter until a huge battle. _'_ Gary grumbled and left the room. 'I choose Charmander.' Ash let the little fire-lizard out and was happy with his choice of starter. _'_ Ash

here are your pokeballs and pokedex. Charmander pokeball here aswell.

Gary said you wouldn't catch a pokemon by Viridian city. _'_ 'Well he is going to be proven wrong.' Ash left the lab to see his mother and all friends outside waiting for him ''Good luck sweetie becareful and catch lots of pokemon.'' 'Thanks mom I will.'

The young trainer was walking into route 1 where he spotted a Pidgey. Grabbing his Pokedex he scanned it. _''_ Pidgey the bird pokemon this pokemon has a relaxed nature and is easy to catch a perfect for a beginning trainer. _''_ 'Charmander go.' Ash threw Charmander's pokeball and the lizard was ready for battle. 'Charmander Scratch attack.' The lizard pokemon scratched the bird pokemon who was quite hurt from the attack. 'Pokeball go.' Ash threw his pokeball and caught the bird pokemon. Charmander that was absolutely wonderful pal.' Ash was really happy a fire type and a normal/flying type. 'Pidgey come out.' Calling his bird pokemon out Ash explained Pidgey was his pokemon and he would be come stronger with him. Pidgey was happy to battle with this trainer. 'Right guys let's move.' Ash recalled his pokemon and moved onwards to see a Mankey and fighting pokemon would be a big help. _''_ Mankey a fighting pokemon this pokemon demonstrates fancy foot work on it's opponents. _''_ The pokedex said. 'Pidgey come out.' 'Pidgey use quick-attack on Mankey.' Mankey was struck by Pidgey. The pig monkey pokemon retalliated with a low kick attack but Pidgey simply flew to dodge it. 'Gust Pidgey.' Glad he looked up pokemon attacks only a few. Some were oblvious so a tackle would be tackling into the opponenet. Gust was a good move to have at this point and it allowed Pidgey to fight at a distance. Ash then threw a pokeball at the pig monkey pokemon and caught it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash a new journey**

 **chapter 2**

Ash went into the city and bought many more pokeballs. Ash then contacted Oak and his mother.

''I bet Gary a million dollars you would have a new pokemon by the time you reached Viridian city.''

''Well professor Gary owes you £2 Million I have a Pidgey and Mankey.''

Ash Charmander, Mankey and Pidgey were eating lunch just outside Viridian city. When Ash saw a Nidoran couple and Charmander and Pidgey used Ember and Gust to beat them for Ash to catch. Ash and his pokemon then went north and he saw a Spearow and Charmander beat it for Ash to make yet another catch. He sent both Nidoran and Spearow to Oak's lab.

Ash and his new pokemon went to the Viridian forest where Ash sees a Caterpie and catches it. The day was spent training and Caterpie evolved to Metapod.

''Metapod this is a cacoon pokemon. It reached this stage faster than any other discovered pokemon.'' The day was nearly over and Ash and his pokemon got ready for bed. Ash Metapod was on a tree absorbing nutrients. The night progressed and in the morning Ash saw a Weedle and Had Pidgey battle it. When it was down Ash caught it.

A samurai appeared and challenged Ash. The Samurai used a Pinsir first and Ash chose Charmander and Ember beat Pinsir and Charmander learned Dragon-rage. Next was a Metapod and Ash chose his own. They just Hardened and Ash used Tackle. This was the end of the battle. Ash continued through the forrest Weedle began training and after beating a Wild Metapod it evolved to Kakuna. Kakuna went to a tree and absorbed the nutreients. The problem came when a fiesty Pikachu came down and challenged Ash and Charmander used Dragon-rage and Pikachu was exhausted Ash caught him. Pikachu wasn't happy in a pokeball so he jumped to Ash shoulder. Ash didn't mind. Soon Kakuna and Metapod began training together and both evolved to Beedrill and Butterfree.

After this he was in Pewter city where he went to the pokemon centre and took his Nidoran for Beedrill, Butterfree and Pidgey. Nidoran had double kick. There was a trainer in the city and he was training a Pinsir, Machop, Onix and Geodude and Poliwag. They didn't look good. He challenged Ash to a 5 on 5 battle. Pinsir was up for Damian Charmander was Ash first choice Ember and Dragon-rage made short work of it. Charmander was glowing and evolved into a Charmeleon. Charmeleon was stronger and had Flame-thrower. Damian next chose Machop Ash chose Spearow and Spearow easily won with Aerial Ace and Peck. Machop collapesed Damian recalled it and then chose Poliwag and Ash chose Pikachu Thunder-shock beat Poliwag. Next was Onix and Ash chose Nidoran Female and Double-kick did damage and keeping it up beat Onix and the female Nidoran evolved to Nidorina. Nidoran Male was agianst Geodude and Double-kick beat it and Nidoran evolved to Nidorino. Damian released the pokemon saying how weak they were. Ash took them to a pokemon centre. Joy said he wiped trainers never healing his pokemon. They all wanted to join Ash. The gym was two on two battle. Mankey would work and Ash sent Nidorino, Nidorina, Pikachu and Spearow back to Oak's lab. All the abbandoned pokemon joined Ash's team. Poliwag or Machop for the 1st gym. Machop had Karate Chop and Poliwag had Hypnosis and Bubble so Ash went with him and Machop was disapointed.

The gym match was with a guy named Brock. He chose a Geodude 1st and Poliwag was Ash choice and Brock recognised it as Damian's old Poliwag. He dumped it Ash said and I caught it. Bubble hit Geodude when it rolled to a tackle. Bubble was 4X supper effective so it beat Geodude. Onix was Brock 2nd choice and Ash chose Mankey and it's Low kick and Karate chop beat Onix.

Ash got his Boulder badge and went off to Mt Moon and more adventures swapping his new pokemon for Pidgey, Pikachu and Spearow. There were a few trainers on route to Mt Moon and Ash beat them and Pidgey evolved to Pidgeotto Spearow evolved Fearow and outside the cave Ash saw a guy being attacked by a bunch of Zubat. Pikachu and Charmeleon scared them off. Ash did catch a Zubat though. Inside the cave Team Rocket had set up lights and Sandshrew, Paras, Clefairy and other pokemon were confused.

A Paras jumped to Battle Ash and Zubat scored a win and Ash caught the Mushroom pokemon. Ash stopped the rocket grunts and went onwards through the caves where Pikachu saw some unusuall rocks Ash picked them up and soon left Mt Moon. He was on the outskirts of Cerulean City where he saw a trainer and he battled him with Pikachu and Pidgeotto to win. Ash went to the Cerulean gym and challenged Misty. Pikachu easily beat her Staryu. Starmie was next and Water-pulse and Psychic beat Pikachu and Ash chose Pidgeotto and Whirlwind and Quick-attack won Ash his Second Badge. He went to the pokemon centre after recieveing his cascade badge and contacted Oak and sent Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Fearow Paras and Zubat to his lab and took Nidorina, Nidorino, Butterfree and Beedrill.

Ash went on his journey and came across an Oddish and a Bulbasaur came to stop Ash catching him. Ash went farther to the forest and saw the Bulbasaur Oddish and range of pokemon including Magikarp, Staryu, Weepinbell, & Rattata. Ash stopped Team Rocket when they showed up. Magikarp, Weepinbell, Staryu, Rattata and Oddish all wanted to be strong and Bulbasaur wanted to battle Ash Charmeleon used flame-thrower and beat Bulbasaur for Ash to catch him.

Down the route Ash saw a stream and was relaxing with his pokemon when a gang of troublesome Squirtle came and caused problems and Charmeleon, Butterfree, Bulbasaur scared them off but one who was the leader. The real problem came when a fire broke out due to Team Rocket and the Squirtle used water-gun to douse the flames. The leader came running after Ash who inspired him Ash caught Squirtle and continued his journey.

He went off and in the woods he wanted more pokemon so he ran to the beach where he saw a small Krabby and used a stick and then threw a pokeball to catch Krabby who went to Oak's lab he had 6 pokemon. Ash saw a Lighthouse and went inside and called Oak to see his pokemon. They were fine and Bill who owned the Lighthouse saw a Giant Pokemon who was the only one of his kind supposedly and disappeared and Bill gave Ash an Egg. He continued to Vermillion City.


End file.
